Scars
by XxForbidden-MemoriesxX
Summary: She needs someone to heal her. He does too. She needs someone to complete her. He needs someone that loves him. Shes afraid of getting close to anyone again. Bella left him. Edward x Serena review please! :
1. Starting Over

* * *

**Prologue: The Beginning**

* * *

I felt exhausted yet my legs kept on dragging me forward.

I had to keep going.

Everything felt so hazy. Like i was in a dream where I could just slip away any moment...

I reached out in front of me and found myself falling into the cold, hard earth. I couldn't help but just lay there and let the rain beat down on me mercilessly like a waterfall.

So cold...So hard...So Unforgiving. _"Usako....." _

My eyes slowly started to get heavier and heavier as exhaustion began to consume me. It was like time had finally stopped for me. All i could see was the ashen face of the grieving sky from up above. When i looked back down, all i could do was give a dry yet dead chuckle. The earth...the planet where I did everything to protect...where **we **did everything to protect...

Was dead.

The trees were either gone or set ablaze by years of endless fighting and destruction. There wasn't even a strand of grass to find on the desolate and lifeless planet. I had no more heart or life to heal everything back up. As each day passed by...I found myself clutching onto a spark of hope that withered more and more until....it was entirely gone.

There was no more use. Everything was in vain.

_"No...Usako. Don't give up!"_

My eyes widened but i just ignored it, turning away from the voices I missed and loved dearly, instead i dug my face into the cold and muddy floor. I didn't care if the mud was staining me. What i did care about was the blood that has been spilt for **me. **

I couldn't face them. Not anymore. I had let them down. They...They had died for nothing.

I gritted my teeth and balled my hands into fists as i tried my best to keep my tears back. IT WAS ALL FOR ME!

Yet...I could do nothing...

Tears streamed down my face as sobs wrecked my numb and weary body.

_"Usa-chan!"_

"Gomen....Gomenasi Minna...." I sobbed and froze when i felt something warm touched my cheeks. It was...i-it was like i could feel all their presence in the one single touch. I found myself slowly standing up again with a new shred of life to fight for. I had forgotten. They will always be with me no matter what. I wasn't alone.

I marched forward and didn't look back. I knew when I did no one will be there anyway and i would just be forced to cry and break down like so many times before.

The closer i was to the body resting on the floor...the more breathless i got. Right next to him was laying a familiar sword I had seen so many times before. I slowly picked up the blood stained item and felt another tear lose its way down my cheek.

I approached him with so much distaste i had almost broken the sword of Uranus in my hand.

He slowly opened his eyes to reveal the most beautiful yet cold coal colored orbs as his dark hair laid sprawled around him like glistening curtain in the rain. He looked like a fallen angel with his red stained robe flowing over his vulnerable body. His pale purple lips grinned back in a weak laugh.

Funny. I remember that laugh used to send chills down my spine. Now....I just found myself hating him more and more. I hated me even more....for letting him still live to this die. For so long. When they couldn't.

"Well....Today might just be the day won't it?" He rasped, clutching a bleeding hole in his chest. I said nothing. It didn't matter if I ever said anything to him anymore. I just stared at him. It would be the last time I would ever see his face again. It was like a strangely bittersweet moment. Like I was happy it was finally going to end but... he would be gone. Dead. By me. I let lights flood my sight as i raised my arm and slammed down hard on the man I've been trying to desperately kill for years. For a spilt second...I felt remorse and sadness as something warm splattered on my face as millions of colors broke abruptly into a million pieces like shattered glass, flying everywhere from the force of the attack. The ground under me started to tremble then it shook so violently until I couldn't stand on it anymore.

But my mind was elsewhere.

I was just so focused on the picture in front of me. Chaos.... He looked at me one last time and did something I could never imagine. He...He smiled. It was like a thank-you. A thank-you for freeing him...

His body glowed faintly then disappeared into the sky like light. My mouth fell open. It was over. It ended just like that. And all this time...it was he who needed me...to help him.

The ground under me started to crack and break, startling me from my thoughts. My wings sprouted from behind me to keep me up but I couldn't do anything but watch everything around me get destroyed just like that.

"Wh...What?" I panicked, looking around me in fear and desperation. "NO!" I screamed, unable to believe it. I knew it was going to come one day. But it couldn't go that fast. I just stared emptily at the home i used to know so well. I didn't think I could cry anymore. I couldn't....

I finally completed my mission. I closed my eyes and laughed shakily. Its been forever since I heard the sound reach my ears.

I could feel my slowly body glow and start to disappear .

"Light can never exist without darkness..." My journey was complete. My curse as an immortal to save and balance the world was coming to an end. I gasped as i felt my last breath be ripped away from me and with one last look at the world around me.... I fell into the dark abyss with a smile on my face.

-Light Flooded the earth and then the whole galaxy, embracing the fallen hime. Although she thinks her journey had ended, it was merely just began.-

Light cannot survive without darkness. The crystal and the star on her forehead twinkled as it searched for a place for the lost hime to find the darkness that can complete her and the world.-

`-

* * *

Serena opened her eyes and could only sigh as she sat up. It was the same dream again and again. Her silver liquid eyes narrowed at her reflection as a sheen of beautiful colors sparkled like diamonds in them. She pulled her moonlight hair back and watch it shine the most beautiful colors ever in the light.

"I can't believe I'm still living and I STILL have to go to school." She sighed. "WEll, if I'm going to school and starting anew again then...I would have to change my appearence." Serena knew she would only freak people out if they saw how odd she looked. Not only that. She would be the center of attention. She pursed her lips together as the eight pointed start on her forehead flashed for a spilt second.

Serena stood there in silence as she raked a hand through her sun kissed hair. Her sparkling eyes were now the old sky-blue eyes people used to know her by. Of course...she still didn't look the same. Her once innocent and carefree eyes were now so empty and weary. It was like she had the whole world carried on her shoulders. Serena sighed as she looked away from the mirror, reaching up to let her buns flow loose.

The old hairstyle of hers punished her with too many memories she couldn't bare to remember. It was too painful. Serena just simply put a long pearl ribbon intertwined on one side of her incredibly long hair. Of course when she was in her true form, her hair was even longer. She missed how she used to be late and remember coming to school just in time to see her friends' teasing smiles.

Oh and most of all...she missed Rini so much.

Serena smiled and could almost swear hearing their voices cheering and exclaiming how cute her hair looked. Rei would've been teasing her while Amy would try to make her feel better. Serena sighed as she stared at the picture by her bed.

"I miss you guys." She smiled sadly and pecked the picture before running outside, not having a clue what was in store for her.

-

Serena's POV

I could wonder so many things right now as I was driving down the road. Like how nervous I should be on my First day. How the people would be like. Where i should sit at lunch. With who even. The only thing that troubled me right now was why I was sent here...to this world. Why I was still alive if Chaos was dead. I sighed and looked at the locket laying innocently around my neck.

The crystal was just so damn infuriating. I couldn't help but growl then give a sarcastic smile at my reflection in the mirror. I guess I can't just die then. After all if Chaos can't kill me then who can? I sighed as I parked the car. I had to take my mind off of this before I start remembering some painful memories I've been trying to block for the past year in this town. It took the whole year until I was finally able to get on my feet and decide to go to enroll in school and start next month. To move on...

At Forks High School.

-

Edward's POV

Everyone hushed as a silver convertible drove into the parking lot. It was clear that everyone at Forks were interested already. It was clear that the new student was finally here. I heard Emmet give a low whisper and I couldn't help but agree.

"I know. Nice car." I gave him a half grin and he just rolled his eyes, having used to my unique ability.

"Not to mention it's not even out on the market yet." He grinned enthusiastically. Alice cocked her head to the side curiously as she jumped in front of me.

"That's odd. I haven't seen the new student coming at all." She pursed her lips together and we all looked at each other unsurely.

"You can't?" Jasper asked quietly as he placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"Not at all..." Alice frowned, appearing very frustrated.

Bella came to my side quietly and grinned, "Mornin'. " I looked over at her and smiled, knowing very well by her flustered and irritated look that I had dazzled her once again. She looked away, "T-The new student is here?" She inquired like everyone else and waited for the moment the car door opened.

A pale and slender leg adorned with a small black and white chucks (shoes) sled out of the half opened door. It looked like the person was trying to get something before stepping out of the car.

_"Okay either its a girl or a guy with seriously girlish legs." _I heard Alice's voice chime in my head and i couldn't help but chuckle. Alice could be so childish still sometimes.

Finally, the door swung open to reveal a petite looking girl around 16 dressed in faded blue short jeans that were ripped here and there. She wore a lime green and deep purple striped sweater unzipped to reveal a black scoop neck t-shirt under it. She had amazingly long golden hair cascading down to her mid thighs. On one side of her hair was a white ribbon laced lightly through her hair. It gave her such an angelic look. Her pale ivory skin made her huge sky blue orbs stand out like the sun in the night sky. The girl swung her black jansport backpack over her shoulder gracefully as she locked the door, oblivious to the stares she was getting.

She turned around and gave us a mere fleeting glance in our direction as she swept into the school building behind us. I felt suffocated. It was almost like I was delirious. I wanted more. It was like I craved her attention. There was such a deathening pull towards her. Looking at her made me feel ashamed. I shouldn't be able to look at such a beautiful creature. I wasn't worthy.

I looked up, shocked as Alice, Jasper, Emmet, and even Rosalie's thoughts raced into my head. They thought the same.

"S-So uh, Edward. W-Where did she come from?" Alice mumbled, appearing extremely flustered. I opened my mouth but then closed it when it hit me. I didn't hear any of her thoughts. I didn't think I couldn't.

"I...I didn't hear her thoughts." I mumbled, feeling baffled. Maybe I was too focused on looking at her I completely ignored it.

"Did you smell her though?" Jasper said on a low whisper as suspicion leaked his mind. "She smelled like nothing I have ever smelled before." A light purr marked his voice as his set his eyes on the building.

"She smelled wonderful," Alice began as she discretely sniffed the air, "...Even better than Bella." At that moment Bella looked up and appeared to be more interested than ever. It made me wonder if she was jealous or just curious. Oh how I wish I could just read her mind.

I hadn't even realized that I wasn't breathing so I slowly took a breath at the air. My lungs were hit with a brick wall of force with the most exquisite smell ever. It had a hint of strawberries and dark chocolate along with another over powering smell I couldn't recognize at all. It rendered me breathless.

"Really? Do...Do you think she's a...," Bella trailed off then whispered the word, "_vampire?"_ She looked up at me hopefully and I looked away. I knew what she was thinking without having to read her mind. She wanted to be a damned vampire. She was expecting to meet a new one. Bella has been trying to convince me for two years now. Now...the more and more she has done it...it makes me believe that she doesn't want to become a vampire just to be with me anymore. She wants to become a vampire because...she wants to.

I've noticed overtime that she has been playing close attention to our strength, beauty, and power. She's becoming obessed and tired of being denied. She was changing. She wasn't the same Bella anymore.

And I hated it. She was changing because of me.

"No, Bella. I won't allow it." I said firmly and I knew it was clear.

"B-But...," She stopped when she remebered we were at school and said as she continured her sentence form earlier, "She is pretty like one. Almost like Rosalie."

Rosalie frowned and said nothing but glared at the cars. Emmet sighed at his wife's reaction then smiled affectionately at Bella who smiled in return.I sighed. I couldn't but feel like something was wrong.

* * *

**2 months later**

"Edward...snap out of it." I looked up to Alice standing in the door way with a concerned expression. Her golden eyes were piercing in the shadows. She flicked the lights on and moved aside for Rosalie to come in as well. Seeing her only reminded me what has been bothering me the past two months.

Bella left with Emmet.

"Edward," Rosalie began softly, surprising me even more, "They left. They're not worth for your suffering and love." Her gold eyes were weary and I knew she had suffered just as much as I had.

"They could've talked to us but they ran away, Edward. Please don't do this to yourself." Jasper walked in with a visible frown on his face.

"I've waited...." I breathed softly as I gritted my teeth. "For so long...to meet someone like her. And she just leaves...with my brother." Rosalie growled.

"If you have never even bought her here then this would have never happened! We should've just left her here instead of coming back to deal with this shit!" Rosalie yelled and I knew I had hit somewhere painful for her to get emotional again. If she could cry then I knew she would've broken down again in front of me. Instead of saying sorry I had said nothing. I just laid there and stared up at the ceiling.

She was right. It was all my fault.

"Edward...." Esmee called softly and I could hear the worry in her voice along with her thoughts. I closed my eyes and tried to ignore it. All of them.

No matter how right they were...I couldn't stop.

"Leave him alone to think," Carlisle said firmly as he pulled them out of the room. The door clicked shut.

"Bella..." I whispered softly as if she would come running back and open the door to jump in my arms again. "...You left."

All I could see was her plain brown hair falling softly down her small shoulders as her normal dark eyes stared at me with wonder. A rosy hue reached her pale cheeks as she smiled defiantly at me.

I growled and slammed a book into the wall when I felt the familiar pang resound through my still heart.

If i could cry I would've used up all my tears. Maybe... this was what she felt like when I left.

_"He waited centuries for someone like her to come along but instead she turned and left him with an even painful hole for him to carry."_

* * *

1 week later

"Edward, the new student is here!" Alice suddenly bounced into his sight, rendering him speechless by surprise.

"Alice...," He began quietly with a warning laced in his husky voice when he regained his composure, "Don't do that again." Alice frowned but brushed it off, used to his recently cold behavior. It was only like having another Rosalie that's only worse and much, much, more colder.

The same car pulled up into the parking lot and the same girl stepped out of the car, appearing very nervous. Her long sun kissed hair was let down loosely to fall near her waist. She wore a plain white scoop neck t-shirt that fit snugly against her curves and showed her creamy chest. She wore light blue skinny jeans and black and white converse shoes. There was nothing special about her clothes. But on her...it looked so much different then other girls.

Edward had to admit she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Her shy sky blue eyes landed on him when she skimming her surroundings and she smiled politely to acknowledge him before disappearing in the school building with curious people trailing behind her. His chest felt tight and that's when he remembered that he was holding his breath again.

'What the hell is she doing to my mind?' Edward growled as he became irritated. 'First of all...who the hell is she...' Her smell...i-t was just so sweet! It was unbearable for h-him to not come up to her and just sink his fangs into her frail neck. He sighed. The last time this happened was with...Bella. He walked into the building when he heard the piercing bell ring in his ears.

"Time for class..." He breathed out softly in disappointment. He didn't even know why he still had to keep on coming to school. The empty seat next to him was painful. He didn't care about the suspicion. He could care less what people think about. Humans are way too nosy for his liking. But... of course it would only make it difficult for his family. Edward sighed as ran a hand into his dark looks. His golden eyes were faded and it wasn't because he needs to hunt.

When he stepped into the class he spotted a pale petite looking girl sitting in a seat no one else should sit at. A name immediately popped up into his head.

"Bella...?" He whispered softly as he unsurely walked to the table. He felt weak. Half of him was begging it was her. That she came back to say sorry. The other half wanted her gone. Wanted no more part to deal with the girl that betrayed him. The other half was hoping that it was just another illusion that was only there to mock him. Edward was split in half.

The girl looked up and just like that...the spell broke in front of him like a million pieces of glass searing through his heart. The girl didn't have the brown hair he used to run his hand in so many times. She didn't have the plain brown eyes that he loved staring in. All she had was the pale skin and weak aura that screamed at people to protect her. She was...someone else.

His dead heart fell with lifeless thump in his chest. His hopes were sent crashing done like so many times before.

"What?" Her voice startled him out of depression and made him wonder eerily if he was somehow sent to heaven instead of hell. Her large crystalline blue eyes regarded him under close inspection instinctively before scooting her chair over for him to sit.

"Am I in your seat?" She asked softly and again it surprised him. How can somehow like her sound...sound like an angel? He had to admit she looked like an angel or at least a perfectly carved doll. Her soft sun kissed hair sparkled beautifully from the the sunlight shining through the window. Her small but plumps lips were like two soft rose petals. Her startling icy blue eyes however...seemed empty to him.

It was so cold...It was also like she had the burden of the world set upon her frail shoulders. She just had so many things going on in her eyes, he couldn't identify them all.

She cleared her throat and Edward finally realized he hadn't answered her question yet.

"Oh...I'm sorry." He said politely which surprised himself. He had expected to be cold to her just like he was to everyone else. "No. No one sits there...at least not anymore." She rose an eye brow at his statement before giving him a polite smile that seemed odd to him.

"You are...?" He asked curiously as he sat down in seat next to her, waiting for her thoughts to just pop into his head.

"Oh-Uh," She paused for a moment as she tapped her chin, "Serenity Cosmos. Nice to meet you..." She trailed off with a light smirk painted on her rosy lips.

"Edward Cullen. You've got a pretty old fashioned name huh?" He said idly and almost frowned when he heard no thoughts again.

"Well Edward sounds pretty old too." She shrugged and looked up when class started. It seemed like she wasn't interested in talking with him in the first place but was just being polite when he approached her. She looked more like the quiet type. IT surprised him. Most girls would flirt with him if he ever gave them the chance to like he did with Bella. Or AT LEAST they would stutter and be unbearably shy while blushing incessantly like a living tomato.

That's the charm of a vampire, remember?

"If you don't mind me asking... where did you come from?" Edward finally asked after 30 minutes of class. They were classifying cells into kingdoms and had finished early. 'The whole time....and I had not heard a thing from her mouth nor her mind!' It was entirely frustrating him. This was almost unbearable! It's almost worse with her then with Bella. at least she talked...She looked up and let out an inaudible sigh. Her eyes seemed almost weary for a moment until she opened her mouth.

"Actually I do mind. Where I come from... doesn't concern you." She answered coldly as she went back to doodling on her notebook. With such a simple action, it looked like she was trained to be a perfect princess. So much grace...so much beauty...so much perfection...so much like him. The only thing that concluded him from labeling her as another vampire was her eyes and the sweet smell of her blood running through her veins. Of course it irked him even more to find that her blood smelled nothing like a regular humans'.

She could've gotten contacts too...though it still couldn't cover the intoxicating smell of blood coming from her. His hands were gri[[ed on the table tightly and he was holding his breath. It was too risky to even take a whiff around her.

"I'm just trying to be friendly," He flashed her a smile and hoped that it had the same effect on her like it does on everyone else.

"Well I don't think I need it." She hissed at him. She looked away and sighed. "Look. I'm sorry. I know you're trying to be nice..." She trailed off like she knew he only wanted to learn more about her.

"But I just really want to get this day over with." Edward found that she would never look at him directly in the eyes and he briefly wondered why.

"But talking will make the day go by much faster." He grinned to assure her and again she wasn't dazzled. She didn't even seem to notice him. It...kind of made him mad.

Maybe Jealous even.

* * *

Edward: Review!

Serena: Review or I'll cry!

"Edward:...Wow

Serena: Hey! What does that mean?!

Please review! The Prologue is boring but it'll get better!

* * *


	2. Meeting the Wolf

Hi! Happy New Years! Aw Winter Break sure do go by fast huh? Sad but finally got a chappie up!

Sorry this Chap is so uneventful. I thought you guys deserved at least something so I updated what I had so far. Next chap though...will finally have some **action**. Hopefully. Hehe.

Tell me if you like. If i got anything wrong, because honestly I only read Twilight and part of New Moon, and watched Eclipse (The Movie).

* * *

**NOTE:::**

~~~PLEASE READ~~~~

**I know Serena seems OOC but I'm trying to show how much she's changed now that she's turned into Cosmos. Cosmos is supposed to be more mature and wise but it doesn't mean the old Serena is gone(personailty) ***_HINT HINT*._

**You'd have to be patient with me. After all it is only the second chapter right?**

* * *

Meeting the Wolf

* * *

The bell rang and the students quickly filled out of the class. Edward stood up swiftly to see that the quiet girl next to him was just starting to pack up her books and sliding them into her backpack, decorated with random buttons and pins with neon cartoons and different colored music bands on them.

"You want help?" He asked politely, as he extended a pale arm. "I can walk you to your next class since you're new here."

Large stunning icy orbs flickered up at him momentarily before down at her petite hands, gracefully closing the bag in one swipe. "Well." She pondered for a bit, unconsciously biting her lip as she stood up like a trained nobleman.

Edward had trouble trying not to stare as his arm fell back down by his side. Just who was this girl? He closed his eyes briefly, pulling at her aura, trying to peak in that sealed off head of hers.

But…nothing. It was empty. Barren like nothing have ever even existed.

"I think I'll be fine." Her soft voice shook him out of his revere like a large trembling hand had came down and slammed him back down into earth, shaking him to his core. His eyes fluttered open, catching sight of the fair princess with the set of mysteriously icy and empty eyes.

"Thank-you though Edward." She smiled or at least he thought it was a smile. It seemed odd to him.

Fake?

Hm…maybe. He never saw a smile quite like that before. Can it be a smile?

Serena tucked a golden strand behind her ear absentmindedly as she studied the schedule in front of her. "I'm sure I'll be able to get around on my own."

She turned and walked out of the room so normally, so delicately but it bothered him so much! It was like the sight of her caused drills and needles to twist and dig into his frozen body every agonizing second she was near. It hurt like not being able to breathe…yet he had no need to.

Yet again if he did, her smell right next to him would have driven him berserk. His tired gold eyes searched the empty room without knowing why. He quickly sauntered over to the door to catch one last glimpse of her golden locks before it was taken away by the greedy crowd.

"Oh no you don't." He quickly stepped in the hallway and followed whatever thoughts that gave hints to where she was at.

He was going to know who she was.

How…how she was doing all of this.

"Edward!" He stopped briefly, and turned to see Alice walking up to his side. "Aren't our class in the other direction?" He stared at her golden eyes for a moment before sighing.

"I'll…I'm going to skip for today." Alice's brows rose up elegantly as a slender pale finger tapped her chin.

"Skip? May I ask why?"A teasing smile tugged at her pale lips. He said nothing until finally she nudged him. "Edward?"

"Just cause." With just that, he turned and left, leaving her standing there cluelessly until she caught the scent he was going after.

"Finally." She smiled, as she turned and headed the other direction. "Something all of us could use."

I searched the numbers on the doors until there was the 407. I opened the door and greeted the teacher briefly before I took an empty seat.

This school was nothing like back then. I sighed as I twirled a pencil in my hand. It wasn't fun. Exciting. It was borrrinnnnngggggggg!

I could feel the old Serena whining in my ear and I couldn't help but agree.

This…was…HORRIBLE!

Even a few youma attacks got me entertained and awake when I was in school with the other senshis (scouts) . This was way too hard! I can't believe it, but I actually miss all the action.

"Oh! You're the new girl aren't you?" I looked up to see a pretty girl with a large smile plastered on her face.

"Yes…you are?" I nodded politely, not interested in already gaining enemies or any friends actually but being polite isn't a crime. Sometimes.

"Jessica! Nice to meet you!" She smiled brightly as her eyes lit up somewhat, extending a healthy colored hand. I pondered whether or not to shake it until I saw a certain gleam in her eyes at my hesitance that made me run to place my sickly pale looking hand in contrast to her own glowing hand.

"Serena." I smiled back, this girl is giving me the creeps…she just looks so fake and superficial that it's obvious right off the bat. Boy am I going to have trouble with this one.

But then I again I shouldn't judge so much. Maybe she's not that bad. I've had to learn that the hard way before.

"I hope we can be friends," She smiled as she took the seat next to mines. "It's not like we have a new student everyday and our last one left a couple of months ago…some friend she was." She mumbled the last part under her breath but I didn't have trouble catching it.

"Oh? Were you guys good friends?" I asked, anything to keep it from going to me.

"Me and her? Well…we were at first but things started changing as she started to drift off," she sighed, her blue eyes looking somewhat bitter. "Rumor has it, she ran away with one of the hot untouchables here."

"Hot untouchables?" I couldn't help but grin, what the hell? Hot untouchables? What kind of name was that? She looked up at me and shrugged before smirking.

"Oh you'll see them at lunch. You can't miss them at all. Speaking of which you should join me and my friends!" She shouted enthusiastically, making me blink in surprise.

Oh, what other choice did I have?

It was actually lunch before I knew it, and much to my pleasure, Jessica was in the class before my lunch period.

"Okay, so we sit here!" Jessica smiled as she pulled me after her. This girl…is really clingy and she's climbing all over my nerves.

"No one's here yet because they're still buying lunch. Speaking of which, I got to do also. You gonna.."Jessica points towards the food and I can feel my stomach churning. I smile and shake my head.

"Nah, I had a big breakfast." Jessica laughs and flips her brown locks over her shoulders.

"Alrighty, suit yourself." She straightens out her pink blouse and shouts as she runs towards her friends in line. "Hey guys! Save a spot for me!"

I let out a big breath and sigh. "Kami (God). That girl cannot shut up."

"Heh, yea. Don't worry you'll get used to it." A flirty masculine voice chuckled behind me. I turn to find a blonde haired boy with playful baby blue eyes and a quirky smile set out on his long peach lips.

"I'm Serenity." I smile, my eyes scanning his expressions instinctively, a habit I never could forget.

"Mike, Jessica's friend."He nods and takes a big bite into the hamburger before slurping up chocolate milk. The sound made my stomach twist and gurgle. Oh god, what's wrong with me?

-Normal POV-

"You're not eating?" Mike asked, still chewing on the hamburger. Serena's icy blue eyes looked strained as she tried to push the queasiness back.

"Ah, no. I'm not hungry. Instead I'm going to go explore the school a bit so I don't get lost later on." She stood up quickly but then a hand stopped her.

"Already?" Jessica placed her tray down onto the table, "You haven't met everyone yet."

"I'm sorry, maybe next time?" Jessica blinks, baffled and was about to say something until Mike stands up.

"Would you like me to go with you so you don't get lost on your way either?" Mike grins, his eyes sparkling as he extends his arms in a mock knight's bow. "I'll be glad to." Serena laughs, her icy blue eyes shining with amusement yet the sound felt odd to them, so did her smile.

"Thanks Mike, but it's okay." Serena shrugged and Jessica's arms dropped from the blonde's shoulder to her side, her dark blue eyes swimming with jealousy. Mike may be her ex but this is almost like Bella all over again. Jessica didn't like it one bit. Just as Serena was going to turn, she saw a flutter of gold in the corner of her eyes.

"Ah, there here! Serenity they're here! You have to see them first!" Jessica gushed, pulling Serena back down onto the seat. The long blonde haired girl sighed, giving in.

"Alright, who?" Jessica giggled, pointing at a table in front of them. Serena's icy blue eyes followed it slowly with curiosity and then it slowly turned into amusement.

"Them?" She almost laughed, her fingertips brushing her lightly freckled cheeks in thought as Jessica nodded feverishly.

"They're the Cullens. All adopted but all gorgeous." Jessica sighed dreamily, resting her head on Serena's shoulder like she was one of them. "They never talked to anyone really. Only Bella…psh lucky girl."

There's her name again. Bella, Bella. Serena's been hearing that name all day long. First from that nosy kid in first period to this nerdy Asian kid, a quiet but sweet girl, and now her again. Just who is this girl?

"Well I don't like them. There's something about that Edward kid that's weird. In fact all of them are!" Mike scowled, snapping Serena out of her thoughts.

"You're just sour about them because Edward got Bella and not you." Jessica laughs, letting go of Serena and turning towards Mike for what seems to be an oncoming argument. Serena lets out of sigh of relief, rubbing her shoulder after it was free. Serena looked back towards at the table.

"Four huh? Interesting." She mused, standing up and watching as their eyes flicker to her and then back to each other again. She couldn't help but smirk, _they can't help it. After all I am who I am._

"Ahhh…finally the end of that day!" Serena stretched out her body as she reached her car. She looked up at the gray skies and sighed, "I wonder why I ended on in this place out of all the other worlds there is." Her icy blue eyes fell to the silver roof of her car. "It's just like the earth we lived in….Except…ours is gone."

Serena stood there for awhile in thought. Could that mean she still had a purpose? To protect this world now? Will Chaos come back like she did? And how…how is she still here if he is not? Does she have to fight something else? Someone else? Anymore youma (monsters)?

"Nice car." It was a nice gentle, masculine voice that swiftly took her thoughts back down to Earth. His voice was like a lullaby. Serena slowly turned around to find a tanned 16-17 year old in a black shirt smiling at her.

"Uh, thanks." She nodded and was about to turn and open the door to leave until his eyes caught her. Something about them was so familiar. Is it familiar? It was strange. It made the blood in her body heat up.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to weird you out. I'm Jacob." He got off his motorcycle and extends a hand to her. "I just couldn't help but notice you." His brown eyes look at her playfully as he gives her a grin. Serena seemed hesitant at first but accepts his handshake.

"Serenity." She nodded, her eyes scanning him for information. "So you go to school here?" She already knew the answer but she smiled anyway.

"Actually no, I came here…to talk to a friend." The last word seemed strained but he was still friendly. He swiped a light mocha hand through his jet black hair as a smirk tugged its way onto his long pale lips. His honey brown eyes caught something in the crowd as he slightly scrunched his nose. "And looks like I already found him."

"Jacob." Serena's icy blue eyes flashed up at him as she let go out Jacob's hand. Edward's hazy golden eyes seemed intense as they settled onto the younger, darker colored boy. Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper stood behind him quietly as they leaned against their car.

"Well, nice to meet you Jacob." Serena smiled, ignoring the looks she was getting from the Cullens. The group and the teen seemed to have a tense relationship but have an interest in her.

"No, nice to meet you." Jacob laughed as he opened the car door for her. She smiled her thanks as she closed it and drove away. Her icy blue eyes flickered to the rear view mirror and back to the road.

She sighed but a knowing smile rested on her lips.

"I hate drama."

* * *

"What do you want now?" Edward hissed, his golden eyes set ablaze like the sun itself. Jacob's smile faded.

"Well, I just wanted to know if there were any new signs from Bella. After all your friend is probably sucking the life out of her right now." He said wryly. "And if you haven't noticed, us wolves don't like that idea."

"As if I care." Rosalie spat at him, the mention of Emmet was forbidden to her. Every slight reminder, ignited a ticking bomb in her. She didn't know how long she can keep holding it all in. "She ran away against our choice. Why don't you hunt her and that bastard down yourself?" Jacob seemed unfazed by her vicious words and shrugged.

"Because words have it... You vampires are getting interested in someone else." His chocolate brown eyes felt heavy on theirs. "And we can't allow you to take in another."

"Word goes by fast huh?" Alice chirped, her eyes bright as ever. "I didn't even know we were interested in anyone yet."

"That could be Serena." Jasper whispered, his eyes tracing the path her tires took out of the parking lot, "She is odd." Alice frowned.

"But today was only her first day here today."

"But we all noticed when she first came a few weeks ago." Jacob nodded as he followed Jasper's eyes. "I had a feeling that it might turn out like Bella all over again."

"Do not mention her again." Edward growled. "I don't care about what you wolves think! Just get out of our buisiness!" With that Edward turned and got into his car and sped away. Jacob glared at him in the distance.

"I will never forget that you guys took her away."


End file.
